La Roca en el Río:Por Fin
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: A veces nuestro destino no es el que creemos. No es tan malo como pensamos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jiraiya no hubiera muerto en la batalla contra Pain? ¿Cumpliría su promesa con Tsunade? ¿Que es lo que siente en realidad la Godaime Hokague? Hay que llamar antes de entrar... "Este fic participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas"


_**Hola a todos.**_

_**Aquí va el pedido de **__**Connie23**__**. **_

_**Espero que te guste. Va con todo mi cariño.**_

_**Donde se encuentra Tsunade, es en esa especie de mirador del rio con su botella de sake, antes de que la comuniquen la muerte del Sannin (en el anime).**_

_**Flashbacks en cursiva.**_

_**La canción será **__Si No Te Quisiera-Juan Magán feat Belinda. __**Amo y adoro esta canción.**_

_**Este fic participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas.**_

**J**_&_**T**

**Por fin**

Cuando eres pequeño, esperas solo una cosa: triunfar en la vida. Aunque en este mundo, sólo esperas tener una familia antes de morir. Así es este mundo. Así es el _Mundo Shinobi_, y así lo será siempre.

Desde la infancia, a los chicos y chicas que están por graduarse como _Gennin_ se les da varias clases de _entrenamiento emocional_. En él, se supone que se te prepara para soportar la perdida de tus amigos, pareja, familiares… Porque:_ "un Ninja no debe dejarse llevar por los sentimientos"._ Esa es una de las principales _Reglas Shinobi_.

Pero cuando se muere alguien importante para ti, no puedes evitar sentirte triste, no puedes evitar llorar. Aunque si es en medio de una guerra, o en medio de una batalla, tienes que esconder tus sentimientos y continuar luchando. Ya podrás llorar por esa persona al acabar la pelea.

Es fácil decir todo eso y no dudar ante tus palabras. Dudar, ante aquellos que inventaron esa _Regla Shinobi_, creyendo que sería respetada, aun y cuando es obvio que ni ellos lo hicieron.

¿Quién se hubiera quedado impasible, sin sentir nada, sin derramar una lágrima, ante la muerte de su hermano, amigo o pareja?

Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Y quien dijera que sí, no sería más que un _hipócrita_.

Por desgracia, los seres humanos sentimos y padecimos. Sentimos alegría, tristeza, júbilo, decepción, pero —en su humilde opinión— lo que más sentimos a lo largo de nuestra vida es _amor_. Y el amor, siempre estará unido al _rechazo_.

Resoplo con fuerza, bebió otro trago de su botella de _sake_ y volvió a mirar al cielo.

Esbozo una sonrisa triste.

_Rechazo_. Esa simple palabra, había protagonizado toda su vida. Desde que formo ese equipo del _Sandaime Hokague_, no había dejado de perseguirla. Sinceramente, la sorprendía que la gente no la hubiera odiado. Le sorprendía, que _él_ no le hubiera odiado.

Ella había sufrido —no hacía falta ser inteligente para saberlo—, pero siempre había conseguido levantarse. Y eso, había sido gracias a la ayuda de la persona a la que más veces había _rechazado_. ¿Irónico, verdad? Ella creía que la odiaba. Ella odiaría a quien la hubiera rechazado una y otra vez. —Como había hecho ella—. Pero él no. Él seguía a su lado, apoyándola, desde siempre. Y ella, para agradecérselo, le deja irse a una misión en la que tiene mas posibilidades de morir que de vivir.

¿Qué clase de _amiga_ era? —Porque a pesar de todo, lo seguirían siendo siempre—. Pero lo más importante, ¿qué clase de Hokague era que dejaba ir a sus subordinados a la muerte?

Esbozo una sonrisa irónica y volvió a beber otro trago.

No valía como Hokague, no valía para las apuestas, no valía como amiga… En realidad, ni siquiera valía para decir la verdad, porque se seguía mintiendo a sí misma.

Llamaba hipócritas a aquellos que escondían sus sentimientos y que no sentían nada ante la muerte de la gente que les importaba. ¿Pero acaso no lo era ella también? Sí, sin duda que lo era. Después de sufrir tanto, se impidió volver amar. Se lo prohibió a si misma tras la muerte de Dan.

Pero ahora —desde su partida— se dio cuenta de que su corazón se negaba a rendirse. Se negaba a fracturarse, a romperse en pedazos. Aún tenía la esperanza de volver amar, no quedarse solo y seguir rompiéndose en pequeños trozos con recuerdos de esa gente que se fue sin decirla adiós.

Era tan terca que ni se había dado cuenta cuando ocurrió, hasta hace días de su marcha. Era tan terca, que tampoco se había dado cuenta de cómo ocurrió. Del porque ahora y no antes. Antes de que se fuera. Antes de que le perdiera de vista para poder impedírselo.

Aventó la botella de sake contra la pared.

Era una terca, orgullosa, idiota, incoherente, necia… ¡Era una maldita hipócrita! ¿Por qué no lo había aceptado antes? ¿Por qué no se habría puesto a pensar en lo que realmente sentía por él? ¿Por qué no se la había ocurrido que la amistad, que el cariño proporcionado, que esos momentos en los que estuvo a su lado tras la muerte de Dan, habían empezado a cambiar su parecer? ¿¡Por qué demonios se había negado a aceptarlo!?

Ella misma sabía la respuesta: _por miedo_. Por miedo a volver a ser feliz y volver a ser dañada.

Tenía dos muertes a su espalda y como una tonta, iba a dejar que sumaba la tercera. Todavía tenía esperanzas, sí, pero… _La gente a quien amaba moría tarde o temprano_. Además, que viviera —si hablaba con lógica— era muy poco probable. A quién se enfrentaba era el líder de _Akatsuki_. ¡El muy _baka _quería enfrentarse a la _gallina de los huevos de oro_! Y ella no había podido decirle: _no_. Simplemente no había podido. Sencillamente, porque él era un _Sannin_ y ella no podría hacer nada para que se quedara. Ella también había sido una _Sannin_ y lo comprendía. Además, él ya había tomado su decisión y era tanto o más terco que ella, ¡como para que cambiara de idea!

Pero ella aún… Aún… Aún quería darse la última oportunidad de amar.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y miro al cielo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No te atrevas a dejarme sola, _baka_. Ahora, eres tú a quien necesito a mi lado. No mueras, Jiraiya…

…

No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero seguía sentada en la barandilla del mirador del río. Observando a este. Observando como el agua circulaba libre, sin preocupaciones. Ojalá ella fuera así. Pero por desgracia, era una jodida _Shinobi_. Su destino estaba escrito antes de nacer.

Se quedo observando ensimismada el circular del agua, cuando su vista se paro en una roca. Era extraño. Era extraño, que una roca pudiera seguir en medio del río, sin moverse, a pesar de la continua corriente de este. A veces mayor y a veces menor.

Aunque lo que más la sorprendió, fue que a esta —de repente— se subiera una rana.

¿Una rana, eh? Parece que la iban a estar remordiendo la conciencia toda su vida. La iban a estar recordándola a _él_. A sus idioteces, sus boberías, sus sonrisas, su ayuda, el mote que le había puesto Naruto —el cual no podía describirlo mejor—. Ese hombre siempre fue un _baka_, desde pequeño.

Y aun observando a la rana, no pudo evitar recordar…

—_¡Muy bien chicos! En el entrenamiento de hoy, les enseñare uno de los Jutsus principales del Clan Sarutobi. Observad._

_Un hombre de unos 55 años, se puso delante de sus tres alumnos. Lanzo un shuriken y haciendo unos sellos grito…_

—_¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

_Del único Shuriken que había lanzado, salieron 15 más. Los alumnos del hombre se quedaron pasmados. _

—_Orochimaru, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú?_

_El chico de extraña apariencia, se adelanto a su maestro, saco un shuriken e imito los sellos de su maestro diciendo —pero no muy alto— también…_

—¡_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! _

_De su ataque salieron 8 clones del arma de cuatro aspas._

—_¡Bien hecho! —le dijo el hombre._

—_Sí, ¡lo hiciste genial Orochimaru! —hablo una chica rubia. Un chico peliblanco bufo molesto._

—_Ahora es tu turno Tsu…_

—_¡Me toca a mí, Hiruzen-Sensei! —Hablo interrumpiéndole. El hombre suspiro._

—_Bien, adelante Jiraiya._

_El chico del pelo blanco y dos suaves líneas rojas bajo sus ojos se puso al lado contrario de su compañero, lanzo un shuriken y haciendo los respectivos jutsus, grito…_

—_¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! _

_Tanto su maestro, como la chica rubia se cayeron al suelo ante la imbecilidad de su alumno y compañero —respectivamente—. Y es que este, al saber que no lo iba conseguir, lanzo el Shuriken, pero al hacer los sellos—en vez de completarlos bien— metió las manos dentro de su ropa sacando 5 shuriken que lanzo alrededor suyo con escasa fuerza._

—_¿Y qué tal Hiruzen-Sensei?_

_La chica rubia se acerco a su compañero y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza._

—_¡Pues horrible baka! ¿¡No ves que tienes que hacerlo como Orochimaru!? ¡Tienes que hacer clones de shuriken con el jutsu! ¡No tienes que sacar más shuriken de tu ropa!_

—_¡Kuso, Tsunade! ¡No hace falta que me des!_

—_¿Qué has dicho? —La chica apretó sus puños esperando la respuesta del peliblanco para saber que no la había desafiado._

—_¡Na-Nada! ¡No he dicho absolutamente nada! ¿Ne, Orochimaru?_

_El chico moreno le miro para luego señalarle con el dedo —y con una sonrisa de superioridad— el tronco donde quedaban clavados los shuriken que había lanzado en su jutsu perfectamente ejecutado._

—_¡Pero serás…!—empezaba a gritarle a su compañero pelinegro pero fue interrumpido por su compañera._

—_¡Auch! ¡Tsunade…!_

_Sí, su rubia compañera le había dado otro puñetazo por ignorarla. _

—En verdad, que no tenías solución Jiraiya. Ni ahora tampoco la tienes. Siempre serás un _baka._

Volvió a abrir los ojos para fijarse de nuevo en la rana, y se fijo en que esta solo la miraba fijamente. Tsunade enfosco su mirada aun más en la rana para saber porque la miraba fijamente.

¿Por qué demonios me mirara tan fijamente esa rana? —se preguntaba la _Godaime Hokague_ extrañada—. ¿Qué es lo que querrá?

Antes de que pudiera seguir escrutándola con la mirada, oyó a alguien gritando su nombre.

—¡Tsunade-Sama! ¡Tsunade-Sama!

—Shizune… —giro su cabeza para escuchar lo que la tenía que decir su preciada alumna—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡No puedo explicárselo! ¡Sólo venga al hospital, tenemos un herido muy grave!

—¿¡Pero qué demonios ocurre Shizu…!? —no acabo de preguntarla porque esta se había ido rápido hacia el hospital—. ¡Eh! —la llamo en vano—. Maldición, ¿por qué tendrá tantas prisas? Sólo es un herido. Y aunque este grave puede ocuparse ella perfectamente.

Suspiro y se levanto para ir también hacia allí. Pero antes se giro de nuevo hacia la roca encontrándola vacía. La rana se había ido. Frunció el ceño extrañada. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Así que se dirigió a una velocidad alta al hospital.

…

Cuando llego vio que estaba todo bastante movido. Se dirigió dentro del hospital. En la recepción encontró al mejor estratega de _Konoha_ y de todo el _País del Fuego_.

—¡Shikaku!

Este se giro al oír la voz grave de la Hokague.

—Tsunade-Sama. Supongo que estará aquí por el herido grave.

—Así es. Shizune me informo. ¿Sabes quién es?

—Lamentablemente, no. Solamente estoy aquí porque Chouza e Inoichi me lo dijeron. Según ellos, fueron Izumo y Kotetsu los que le trajeron aquí. Se le debieron encontrar en la puerta gravemente herido.

—Ya veo. ¿Y dónde está Shizune?

—En la _Sala de Operaciones 1_.

—Vaya. Esa sala se reserva para casos muy graves. —Admitió la rubia seria.

—La gente está muy revolucionada, Tsunade-Sama.

—Lo sé. Espérame aquí Shikaku. Quizás luego necesite tu ayuda.

—_Hai_, Hokague-Sama.

La última descendiente Senju, se dirigió hacia allí a paso rápido. Quizás, las sospechas de Shikaku fueran ciertas. Ella también tenía un mal presentimiento.

…

La rubia gobernanta estaba solo a unos pasos de ese lugar. Desde de que entro en la zona de operaciones, había oído gritar a Shizune que hicieran esto y lo otro. Su alumna era totalmente distinta cuando trabajaba.

—¡Rápido, traedme más vendas! ¡Shirami! ¿¡Donde esta Tsunade-Sama!? ¡Necesito su ayuda urgentemente, si no este hombre morirá!

Al oír eso Tsunade se apresuro y entro por la puerta provocando que todas las de la sala la miraran sorprendidas. Shizune solo lo hizo durante varios segundos para volver a concentrarse en la aplicación de chakra en el herido.

La rubia gobernante no podía ver al paciente debido a que está tapado por varias Ninjas médicos que le vendaban las heridas.

—¡Salid todos de aquí! ¡Ya está vendado así que Tsunade-Sama y yo podremos cerrarle las heridas más graves! ¡Cuando acabemos entrareis a vendar, sedar y trasladar al paciente a la habitación 42! ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y salieron de allí para preparar más vendas y los materiales necesarios para sedarlo y trasladarlo a la habitación.

Cuando salieron Tsunade pudo apreciar perfectamente al paciente.

—¡Jiraiya!

Grito la _Sannin_ con todas sus fuerzas —sin impedir que unas ligeras lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos— provocando que Shizune apretara los dientes con fuerzas. Si estuviera Sakura no habría necesidad de que su maestra pasara por esto, pero ni ella ni si quiera Ino, se encontraban en la aldea. Ino vendría en poco tiempo, pero no podría hacer nada si esperaba su llegada. Y en la aldea, no había nadie que pudiera tener la suficiente cantidad, ni el preciso control de chakra, ni tampoco era un gran Ninja médico. Solo estaba su Hokague.

—¡Tsunade-Sama! ¡Sé que esto es duro, pero…!

Iba a continuar cuando se fijo en que la _Godaime Hokague_ se ponía al otro lado de la camilla donde estaban tratando al _Sannin_ ermitaño.

La rubia tenía el rostro fijo en la herida de Jiraiya en el brazo. Aun estaba inconsciente, pero estaba vivo. No permitiría que el muriera. No dejaría que la muerte se llevara a otro más. No lo haría.

—No pienso dejar que mueras, Jiraiya. Tu, no. Yo… Yo ya no puedo perder a nadie más.

Shizune solo puso más chakra a sus manos. Tsunade agito la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Así que… Ni se te ocurra morir, _baka_. Tengo que darte lo que acordamos.

…

Unas horas después se veía una Tsunade preocupada apoyada en la baranda de la azotea del hospital. Observaba la aldea. Observaba a los niños correr, a los mayores comprar, y a sus Ninjas comer dangos o simplemente charlar. Pero su vista, no pudo evitar posarse en el _Monte de los Hokagues_. En su cara esculpida allí para toda la eternidad. A diferencia de los anteriores _Hokagues_ ella no había dado su vida por sus compañeros, al contrario, ella casi hace que Jiraiya muera por su culpa. Pero ahora estaba vivo. Casi pierde un brazo, pero según la dijeron las ranas habían conseguido que solo sufriera un corte profundo en el hombro —al esquivar el ataque de Pain—.

Ella le había salvado, se podría decir que ahora no le debía nada. Pero aun no estaba satisfecha.

…

El atardecer había llegado, y con él la vuelta a casa de la mayoría de aldeanos para preparar la cena. Tsunade seguía en el mismo lugar observando todo con una sonrisa triste.

—Tsunade-Sama…

La rubia gobernante se giro y observo a su primera alumna atentamente. Había llegado la hora. Estaba nerviosa —sí—, pero aun así asumiría la culpa. Ante _él_, y ante _todos_.

Porque ella no era más que _eso_. Porque ella no era más que _la roca en el rio_.

…

Entro a su habitación, sola, cerrando la puerta a su lado.

Se le veía tan tranquilo durmiendo. La _Sannin_ no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara. Ese hombre era un dolor de cabeza —eso estaba claro. Aparte de ser un pervertido, y un _baka_—, pero por fin podría decirlo a gusto, sin remordimientos. Porque ya no tenía miedo. Ya no iba a dejar pasar una segunda oportunidad tan valiosa. _Por fin_ le diría que ella lo…

—¿Dónde estoy…?

Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿¡Qué demonios hacia despierto!? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Solo una persona se despertaría tras semejante lucha y…! Soltó una risa sarcástica. Por algo él era su _padrino_. Se parecían mucho más de lo normal.

—En el hospital de Konoha, Jiraiya.

Este giro su cabeza y la vio. Aun estaba débil, pero pudo distinguir las protuberancias de la mujer y sin más…

—¿Me vas a dar un recibimiento _tan alegre_, Tsunade? Te lo agradezco, pero aun estoy débil y… necesito todos mis sentidos para… _eso_.

A la rubia le salió una vena en la frente. Tuvo que recordarse que estaba débil y que había hablado casi en un susurro para no estamparlo contra la pared del hospital; ya que si hacia eso, estaba asegurado que esta vez moriría.

Suspiro para poder hablar sin matarlo.

—¡_Bakaaaaaaaaaaaa_! Da gracias a que estas débil. ¿Cómo estas Jiraiya?

—Hmph. Estoy bien, Tsunade. Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

—Me preocupo de mis _Shinobi_, Jiraiya. Me preocupo de mis amigos y de mis compañeros. Me preocupo de mis aldeanos. Soy la maldita _Hokague_ y tu amiga de la infancia, _baka_, ¿cómo no me iba a preocupar por ti?

La rubia suspiro, aun no era el momento. Aun no.

—Vaya, me siento halagado Tsunade. —El maestro ermitaño se sonrojo ligeramente. Pero rápidamente se sentó y la miro.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Sentarme. Quiero hablar contigo.

—¡Por eso lo digo idiota! ¡No deberías sentarte, se te podrían abrir las heridas…!

—Ahora mismo eso me da igual, esto es más importante.

A Tsunade le creció una segunda vena en la frente.

—Como se te abran, no volveré a curarte. ¡Eres un irresponsable y…!

—Lo siento. —La rubia se paro en cuanto oyó eso. ¿¡Qué coño estaba diciendo!?

—¿Qué estas…?

—Falle en mi misión, Tsunade. Tenía que disculparme ante la _Hokague_. Al parecer ya estoy viejo y esa clase de misiones no son para mí. ¡Já! ¡Menudo desastre…! —se le escapo una risa irónica—. Todos nos hacemos viejos, ¿eh, Tsu…?

El peliblanco no pudo seguir hablando porque su amiga y compañera, le había agarrado del cuello de su bata del hospital y lo había acercado a ella.

—¿¡Qué coño me estás contando, Jiraiya!? ¡Me da igual la misión, idiota! ¡Me da igual todo lo demás! ¡Me da igual ahora mismo que sea la maldita Hokague! ¿¡Sabes lo que ahora mismo lo que me importa, Jiraiya!? —él la miraba asombrado y sin palabras—. ¡Qué estás vivo, joder! ¡Eso es lo único que me importa en estos momentos! ¡Porque si yo te llegara a perder…! —seguía furiosa, escupiendo las palabras según la venían, sin pensar en nada más—. ¿No te das cuenta, idiota? —le pregunto más tranquila.

El _Sannin _estaba anonadado. Nunca había recibido tanta preocupación por parte de ella. Daba gracias a _Kami_, porque por esa segunda oportunidad ya era feliz. Lo más feliz que había sido en toda su vida.

—Jiraiya, tu eres alguien muy importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi más confiable compañero. Pero aparte de eso tú… —el peliblanco se esperaba esas palabras. Sonrió, feliz, porque lo era. Con ella a su lado siempre lo sería. La quiso interrumpir cuando ella retomo la palabra— Eres la persona en la que más confío. Eres…

—Tsunade… ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —el ermitaño había levantado una ceja confundido. La rubia suspiro.

—¡Demonios! ¡Esto es bastante difícil! —Jiraiya estaba aun mas confundido, si era eso posible—. Lo haré a mi manera…

—¿A tu…?

Jiraiya no pudo decir nada más, no porque no quisiera —que también era el caso—, sino porque no podía. Tsunade Senju, su mejor amiga, su compañera, la mujer que amaba, le había plantado un beso.

Tras unos segundos se separaron y Tsunade soltó a Jiraiya que cayó sentado en la cama. Estaba shockeado.

—¿Es lo que habíamos acordado no?

—En realidad, el acuerdo era una cita y…

—A mi no me gustan las citas, Jiraiya. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

La _Godaime Hokague_ se dio la vuelta, ando hacia la puerta y giro el picaporte. Esbozo una sonrisa completa mientras alzaba los hombros.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Ahora tengo que volver a mis ocupaciones como Hokague. Mañana por la tarde me pasare de nuevo a verte. Adiós, _baka_.

Salió por la puerta y la cerro a su paso sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

…

Cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta, Jiraiya se tumbo en la cama y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. _Sonrió como un niño_.

_Por fin_, tendría la oportunidad de su vida. _Por fin_, tendría lo que lleva deseando durante toda ella. _Por fin_, tendrá una oportunidad con la mujer de su vida. _Por fin_, parecía que Tsunade lo quería como más que un amigo. Y él, ya había sido bastante idiota. No perdería esta oportunidad de oro.

Porque como se suele decir: _"Nunca es tarde para el amor"._ Y él, con sus 50 años, por fin tenía una oportunidad de comprobar lo real que era esa frase.

…

Durante los siguientes días, Tsunade y Jiraiya se siguieron viendo. Nadie sabía de su estrecha "relación", pero otra cosa es que nadie sospechara que pasaba algo.

La _Hokague _estaba de muy buen humor y Jiraiya estaba más feliz de lo normal.

Cuando un día después de su primer beso el equipo de Asuma volvió de la misión, enseguida los tres notaron a la _Hokague_ de muy buen humor. Chouji dijo que daba igual, Ino dijo que ya era hora de que tuviera un buen humor, pero el heredero Nara se olía que había algo raro.

Se lo comento a su padre. Y este le dijo que no se metiera que eran cosas de mayores. El Nara solo soltó su típico: "_Mendosukei_". ¿No sabían que él era el heredero del tipo con más CI del _País del Fuego_ y que probablemente le superaría en poco tiempo? Él no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente que Tsunade-Sama y Jiraiya-San se traían algo entre manos, pero no sabía el que. Pero como decía su padre, eran cosas de mayores. Y las cosas de mayores, eran demasiado problemáticas.

…

Paso una semana. Una de esas tardes, la "pareja" se volvió a encontrar en la habitación del aun convaleciente peliblanco. Tsunade le empezó a revisar.

—En un día o en dos, como mucho, te daré el alta. Recuerda que no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo físico por lo menos en tres meses, Jiraiya. No quiero tener que volver a verte por aquí.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—¿Qué no me has…? ¿Qué has dicho?

El _Sannin_ estaba bastante rojo, pero se intento serenar y ocultarlo con una tos.

—¿Qu-Qué si quieres ser mi novia?

—¿Novia? —pregunto con una ceja levantada la rubia—. Creía que ya lo éramos.

—¿Eh?

Jiraiya no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante las palabras de Tsunade. Quien se puso un poco nerviosa ante la mirada del peliblanco.

—Somos mayores, Jiraiya. No nos hace falta pasar por esto. Ya sabemos las cosas, ya sabemos como son y…

—Es muy simple Tsunade, ¿quieres o no?

—¡_Baka_! ¡No me interrumpas!

Le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

—¡Estoy convaleciente, Tsunade! ¡No me pegues!

—Cuando estés bien me las cobrare todas, ¿lo sabes no?

—Me lo imaginaba…

—Y si, Jiraiya, quiero ser tu novia.

El maestro ermitaño estaba que no se lo creía. Ya eran novios. ¡_Por fin_ se había cumplido su sueño!

Tsunade se acerco a él para afirmar su noviazgo mientras que Jiraiya esperaba sentado en la cama. Cuando Tsunade se acerco lo suficiente, este la acabo de acercar y mordió su labio inferior, delineo el superior con su lengua y paso a besarle poniendo las manos en su cintura.

—¡Ero-Sennin! ¿Dónde se supone que estabas? ¡Te he estado buscando _'tteb…ayo_! —entro gritando el Uzumaki en la habitación. Pero cuando vio a esas dos personas besándose, su voz se congelo.

—Mierda… —Susurro el _Sannin_.

—Maldita mi suerte... —Susurro la Hokague.

Tres, dos, uno…

—¿¡Pero qué se supone que estáis haciendo par de pervertidos!? ¡De esto se tienen que enterar todos! ¡No se me va a ir esa imagen de mi cabeza _'dattebayo_! —gritaba Naruto con todas sus fuerzas mientras salía corriendo gritando a todo pulmón lo que había visto, mientras se lamentaba de haber visto aquello. La siguiente vez, llamaría antes de entrar a _cualquier_ sitio.

…

Konoha era muy chismosa —nadie lo dudaba— ya que en menos de 10 minutos todo el mundo sabría lo que había pasado entre esos dos.

Shikamaru confirmo sus sospechas —aunque se traumo—. Kakashi esperaría ansioso el nuevo libro de Jiraiya. Sin duda, que se lo compraría. Naruto necesito ir a terapia impartida por Ino, Sakura y las demás junto con Shikamaru.

Pero a los dos protagonistas, no les importaba nada más que ellos. Porque _por fin_, podrían ser felices. Y lo mejor, es que lo podrían ser juntos.

**J**_&_**T**

_**¡Espero que te haya gustado de verdad Connie! Ha sido gracioso aunque con momentos de recuerdos y tristeza al principio pero lo vi necesario. Era la reflexión obligatoria de Tsunade. Os confieso, que es mi primer JiraTsu. **_

_**Si tiene éxito, lo continuare. Es un poco suave, pero quería centrarme en la base del tema, principalmente. Para mí, esto es lo que hubiera pasado si Jiraiya hubiera sobrevivido. Y tampoco ha quedado con tanto humor… Ahhhhh… *Suspira cansada*. Qué remedio. A veces piensas como quieres un fic y te sale de la manera contraria. Soy fan de Orochimaru, Dios, ame esa parte. Pero el final es lo mejor jajajajaj.**_

_**Connie, pidió en el topic: "**__**Escuela Shinobi: Creación de Fics**__**" del foro: "**__**La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**__**", un JiraTsu en el que se supiera que hubiera pasado si Jiraya no hubiera muerto en la pelea contra Pain. Donde la propia Tsunade, al volver este, le hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos. Creo, que lo he conseguido. —Ahora no te gusta y pego a mí misma. No lo dudes que lo haré jajajaja—. **_

_**Ahora, para todos: ¿Me merezco Reviews? ¿Favoritos? ¿Follows? **_

_**Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión y mejorar con ella. No os cortéis. Que me voy a tomar todo lo que me digáis para bien, en serio. No tengáis miedo.**_

_**¡Tsunade, al irse Jiraya, ya le amaba! ¡Estoy segura! ¡Se que vosotros y vosotras también creéis eso, no os engañéis que las lágrimas y el sonrojo de Tsunade lo afirman!**_

_**A ver, os voy a explicar la metáfora usada. **__**"La roca en el río".**__** Ya lo he explicado más o menos con lo de las ranas, pero ahondare aun más…**_

_**Un río a veces tiene la corriente más fuerte y se lleva todo a su paso pero aun así, la roca se mantiene firme y no se rompe, no se fractura, no se daña, sigue en el mismo lugar, como si estuviera "cuidando del río"; si no ha llovido, y por tanto el rio se seca, podría parecer que la roca se rompería, pero no, ella seguía ahí, impasible, "cuidando del propio río". **_

_**Pues esto lo quiero comparar, a la labor de un Hokague. Un Hokague es aquel que tiene que soportar todo más que nadie, muertes, desapariciones, culpas, remordimientos, decisiones que podrían echárselo en cara… ¿Me seguís? Lo que he querido mostrar, que pase lo que pase, Tsunade seguirá siendo "la roca en el río", seguirá siendo, "La Hokague de Konoha".**_

_**Espero que me hayáis entendido.**_

_**Se despide, esperando haber triunfado y mandando un besazo a Connie23, TemariAckerman06. De verdad, que espero que no te haya defraudado.**_


End file.
